


Knocked Up

by tamyaka



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Lian!!, Pregnant, Sad Jade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamyaka/pseuds/tamyaka
Summary: Summary: I present to you the first few weeks after Jade finds out she’s pregnant.
Relationships: CheshRoy - Relationship, Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper, Jade and Roy, redcat - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> A ha ha... another sad fic 😔 Ummm well, you see, I have a lot of soft story ideas in my mind, they just never make it into writing. Need to work on that. Also, again, since I don’t usually write my fics in one go, this will be continued with more story layer, promise ;)

Harshly vomiting at midnight had Jade feeling even more sure of herself. Sure that Roy Harper had knocked her up good.

She hadn’t been able to eat what Artemis cooked in weeks. No matter what food it may be, she found herself puking it back up. Pizza, spaghetti, even salads. Most nights Jade drank what felt like a gallon of water and called it quits.

It had been going on for a while then. Ever since she left Roy’s apartment for good the bloating hadn’t stopped. The nauseating headaches coming regular when she did any aerobatics.

Her dad only frowned after taking one good look at her. Crock’s grim, drawn out gaze dragging up and down her figure.

“ _You know I can see you staring._ ”

“ _What did you get yourself into little girl. Could’ve sworn I raised you better than this_.”

“ _You didn’t raise me at all_.”

“ _Well sure, but the archer? Jade this’ll cost you_.”

“ _You better watch your tongue before I cut it out_.”

“ _Empty threats from a child. You’re no Shadow. Not anymore_.”

He was right; but the damage was done.

Despite that conversation, it was Artemis who called her out on the truth. Jade constantly tried her best to bury the nightmares swiveling round in her head.

Up until her talk with Arty, she never knew how uncanny a few words could resemble a stab to the gut.

“ _Are you sure your just sick_?”

“ _Yes Sis. Stomach bug from Mexico_.”

“...”

“ _Positive_?”

“ _Oh my- shut up about it! It’s really_ _ not what you think.  Okay _ ?”

“ _Whatever you say Jade_.”

But Artemis didn’t shut up .

Even now, puke dripping from her lips, baseball cap sheltering her red eyes, she didn’t want to face the truth. Not until her addict of a husband was safe from himself and  sober.

A knock rings out of the door. “Hey, Jade? I got the stuff.” Her sisters voice sounds so calm. So soft. It’s repulsive.

Jade gently picks herself off the bath rug and up onto her aching feet. She looks straight past the mirror, refusing to look at her vulnerable figure.

The door opens with a simple twist. Artemis was in her usual; same low ponytail and jean jacket. The younger girl meets Jade’s tired eyes and sighs.

“Here.” Close to her chest she holds out two of the items Jade sent her to purchase. Jade shakily inhales, body tightening. She straightens her hat, wipes her eyes.

What she wants to say barely leaves her lips. “Thanks.” Without looking up at Artemis, trembling hands snag the items.

For all Jade knew or cared, Artemis got them from a local gas station. Just as long as that little test showed one line, she was home free. Saved from social suicide of her status as the second most dangerous assassin.


End file.
